


Verkwan Unedited

by itsonlyapapermoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Don't Wanna Cry Era, Fluff, Hansol is scary when he's mad, Headcanon, Injury, Jeonhan protects his kids, M/M, Seungkwan is so underappreciated, fortunately Hansol appreciates him, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlyapapermoon/pseuds/itsonlyapapermoon
Summary: Seungkwan gets injured and Vernon gets mad.





	Verkwan Unedited

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no title for this yet. This is also severely unedited. AHAHA I just wanted to post this asap. I'll fix it in the morning. I love these two so much and this is the first time I'm writing SVT fan fiction. I have almost no knowledge of how music events work so this is inaccurate. As for SVT's personality, this is my own head cannons so it's not obsessively accurate either.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> (hit me up on twitter @weaksh17 and let's be friends!)

It was the first time Chan had ever seen Hansol-hyung so mad. To be fair, it was the first time _anyone_ had seen Hansol that mad.

It didn’t even cut it. The word on everyone’s mind hung above them like heavy clouds flashing lightning. Hansol wasn’t mad— he was _furious._

The door slammed somewhere in the dorm jolting the twelve boys from their trance. Surprisingly, Wonwo was the first to break the silence, “I can’t remember ever—”

“I know,” Seungcheol said, almost in a whisper. 

“Wasn’t the last—” Chan asked.

“Yeah—” And another stretch of silence.

“The last time—” Minghao continued quietly.

* * *

It happened on a warm day. They decided to put their practice on hold and take the afternoon off. Hansol volunteered to buy the drinks during their basketball game’s time out. Minghao and Seungkwan came because they lost at janken. 

Seungkwan was paying at the cashier when Hansol overheard a group of girls giggling in the corner. They were holding a magazine with a picture of Seventeen from their photoshoot earlier that month. One pointed at a face on the glossy page and laughed.

“No way!” Another said.

“Yes, I’m telling you it’s Seungkwan!” The girl holding the magazine laughed again. To Minghao, It sounded like a cat howling.

“This magazine’s so fake,” The picture of Seungkwan smiling remained frozen underneath their painted fingertips. “He’s uglier in person.”

Minghao had his fists clenched but stopped when saw the look in Hansol’s eyes. He whispered fiercely, “ _Hansol_!”

But the boy already made his way to Seungkwan. He walked past the group of girls and Minghawo watched as one’s eyes widened their mouth dropping open. She nudged the other girl to shut up. 

Hansol grabbed Seungkwan’s ass and whispered something into his ears. He put an arm around his neck and looked back over his shoulder making sure Seungkwan couldn’t turn around from his position. He caught the magazine-girl’s eye and flashed her a cold smile.

“Let’s go, The8.” He called over to Minghao.

After that, Hansol was visibly upset and did a terrible job at hiding it. Minghao brought it up later with the rest of the group in their nightly heart-to-heart routine. It ended with the rest of the team crowding around Hansol; ruffling his hair, cooing at him, and saying how cool he was for defending Seungkwan like that.

The look on Hansol’s face was terrifying, almost cruel in a sense. It always turned Minghao’s blood cold when he thought of it. Yet it also made him feel safer around the boy knowing Hansol was one who would never abandon his friends.

* * *

The clock read 1:56; all of them had just finished washing up and getting dressed down. They now sat in their dorm’s common area with the intention of bringing up the narrowly-avoided disaster at the music show earlier. The rain rapped on the windows echoing in the dorm’s silence. 

“I’m sorry everyone.” Seungkwan said dejectedly.

Chan tried for a smile hoping not to worry his senior too much.  “It’s not your fault, Seungkwan-hyung.” He said quietly.

Despite his personality, Seungkwan wasn’t the clumsiest of the group. He was the least likely to trip on the sidewalk or stumble down steps. When it happened to the other members— minor concerns like a cramped muscle or a scratch on the knee— he’d be the first to bring out the first aid kit and treat the member’s wounds. He’d even phone his mother over at Jeju to ask about the best way to treat aches or sprains.

It was rare, but that didn’t mean it didn’t happen either.

Seungkwan missed a step on their stage earlier that day. It was during their first song when he took a spill after landing the wrong way. Seokmin noticed Seungkwan’s sluggish movements first. He could barely jump and his pained face shone with sweat from the effort of standing alone.

During their break, Hansol demanded in a pleading tone that Seungkwan not appear for Crazy in Love. To which Seungkwan snapped at him and told him he could handle a tiny stumble. No one was convinced of his swelling ankle and the rest tried to tell him it would turn out fine.

Soonyoung and Chan hurriedly began re-arranging the choreo in such a way that the blank spot Seungkwan usually held wouldn’t become too obvious. Seokmin was practicing Seungkwan’s lines in a corner. Jeonghan was propping his foot up and icing it like how Seungkwan showed him countless times during practice. Mingyu and Seungcheol were calling for a medic. Even Jihoon was telling him to just take it easy and put more faith in his hyungs.

For a moment, it looked as though Seungkwan was about to give up and let the members handle the rest of the situation.

Two members of the rookie group H.U. caught a glance at the boys and snickered. Just when they thought they were out of earshot, one whispered into the other, “How unprofessional, letting a cramp like that get in the way of the performance.”

“Isn’t it?” The other laughed.

The backstage was loud and frantic with movement from other acts and stage crews. But with all that noise, Seungkwan heard it loud and clear.

Seungkwan felt a wave of cold wash over his body though his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

_Of all the times to get a sprain, it had to be during their comeback stage?_

The dizzying pain from his ankle left black spots dancing around his vision but he was more concerned about remembering those boy’s faces for when he could walk without holding on to Jisoo's arm. The hand on Seungwan’s shoulder gripped tighter and trembled ever so slightly.

“ _Vernon,_ ” Jihoon warned. If Seungkwan were the least likely to accidentally receieve pain, Hansol was the least likely to inflict it. It still didn’t hurt to stay away from trouble and people asking for it.

To Seungkwan’s surprise, it was Jeonghan who stalked towards the boys. He put his arms around their necks casually as if they were old friends. The boys flinched at the sudden contact, losing some of their arrogance now that a member was right between them. Jeonghan whispered something into their ear with a grin dripping with poison. The color in their faces drained and they dashed off.

“Nice,” Jun said, giving Jeonghan a high-five. “What did you say to them?”

“I told them I just saw their members going up on stage.” Jeonghan said with a shrug. A cheer went up and Jeonghan caught Seungkwan’s eye and winked. “They’re not worth our time.”

Seungkwan felt an immense gratitude well up, and he returned the smile as best as he could.

* * *

He still went up anyway. The medic gave an okay, albeit a forced one. And Seungkwan joked that his vocal chords weren’t cramping yet. Unsurprisingly, no one laughed. 

Two minutes before curtain and the stage managers were strapping on their mics and tissuing wiping their sweat. There was nothing the members could say now to make Seungkwan change his mind.

 _After all, I can’t let them go through this alone._ He grits his teeth and waits in the dark as Wonwoo grips his quill.

* * *

He made a lot of mistakes. Reviewing the videos days later, they could only bless the cameraman for not focusing too long on Seungkwan during the dancing. There was only one shot of him stumbling at the back of the group. _Ooh_ s and shrieks from the CARATs could be heard. But that was the worst of it and the three minutes ended without any more accidents. 

The ride home was heavy and Hansol was especially quiet.

Seokmin offered to help Seungkwan dress and he accepted it as a sign of respect. Trying and failing to hide from the member’s worried glances, he limped his way to the common room and began apologizing.

It was the first time anything like that had happened to them before and in the panic, none of them had known what to do. Hansol stormed out of the room when Seungkwan began taking all the blame.

He had a frustrated look on his face and a pain in his eyes watching his best friend beat himself up over today.

_“Like we keep telling you, you diva. It’s not your fault!”_

Seungkwan was stunned; he never raised his voice to anyone. And out of the english words he spoke, Seungkwan only recognized _"diva"_. Hansol always teased him with _divaboo_ after seeing a video compilation of him on youtube. But he was never angry enough to use it like that.

“We’re all tired,” Jeonghan sighed. “And lucky we got a break tomorrow.”

“Hannie's right.” Seungcheol got where he was going. Nothing else would come of waiting around and there was no one else who could sooth a seething Vernon. The leader turned to the injured boy, “Seungkwan, we’re counting on you.”

Seungkwan nodded. The rest of the team bade their good nights. As they were about to leave, Seungkwan called out, “Leader-hyung, if you don’t mind.”

Seungcheol smiled as if it were already decided, “You can take my bed, I’ll just bunk with Shua.” He winks at the L.A. boy who was already halfway out of the door.

"You can sleep in the corridor." Jeonghan remarks.

“That’s mean!” He whines.

* * *

Seungkwan knocks at Seungcheol and Hansol’s shared room. He opens the door, after hearing a thump from inside. He slips in slowly, careful not to hit his ankle on anything.

Hansol springs out of bed and moves to where Seungkwan stood paralyzed. “Hansol--?” He voices out nervously.

But the rapper only bends down and tosses a pile of clothes to a corner. “Seungcheol-hyung forgot to put his pajamas away.” He mumbles and jumps back in bed. Seungkwan only _ahh_ -s in understanding and makes his quiet way towards Hansol.

He’s curled up like a ball underneath his Harry Potter bedsheets. Seungkwan sits on the edge of the bed and begins, “By the way, Vernon. Thanks for back there.”

A muffled, “Hmm?” comes from beneath the blanket.

“If you hadn’t held me back, I might’ve gone over there and slapped their heads together.” Seungkwan laughs quietly in a way that Hansol couldn’t tell if he were kidding. Hansol decided he probably wasn't.

He poked his head out, a little of his hair sticking out in all directions. Seungkwan found this endearing.

“I was really holding you so I wouldn’t go over there and punch them myself. I’m sorry I was so useless today.” He said, not bothering to stitch the sentence together. All the unsaid feelings went without saying and Seungkwan already knew his anger had already cooled.

“You had nothing to apologize for.” He said.

With that Hansol opened his blanket, his arms raised up. Seungkwan smiled and lowered himself down. Hansol sat upright and helped his boyfriend’s foot up tenderly.

Putting the blanket over the two of them, Hansol cuddled closer to the diva. He put his arms around his waist and Seungkwan could feel a smile forming on the rapper's lips.

“Oww!” He exclaimed as he felt his thighs nudged by Hansol’s knee. “My ankle is connected to my legs, you know.”  
  
“Ah, is that so?” Hansol smiled and buried his face deeper into Seungkwan’s kneck.

“You have to something to apologize for now.” Seungkwan mentioned after a few minutes of easy silence.

“I’m sorry, Divaboo.” Hansol whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek.

“Good night, Seungkwan.”

“Good night, Hansol.”

**Author's Note:**

> The rookie group H.U. is fictional. I sneezed when I wrote that part so I thought of "Achoo!" Sounded like a stupid boy group name that I would definitely handle as a CEO, so I took it. And oh my god I love Seungkwan okay?? I love him so much and I don't think he's fat or unprofessional I just needed to make Vernon mad.
> 
> And hmu on twitter @weaksh17 Thanks for reading!


End file.
